Paradise Lost
by yomegagurl01
Summary: AU: Takes place on Planet Vegetasei as Vegeta is framed for a murder he did not commit. He is sold to be Freiza but plans his escape to become the heir to the Vegetasei throne. In order to keep in hiding, he resumes a different identity. Meanwhile, Bulma is set to marry Yamcha but what if Vegeta returns from her past to stop that from happening?
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: _Hello all! I'm sorry I am beginning yet another story. I got the inspiration for this one from my favorite book The Count of Monte Cristo – if you have not read it yet, I highly suggest you do. I will really try to update more often and I have not given up on my other story _Set Me Free_; just in a bit of a rough patch.

Enjoy!

Paradise Lost

**Prologue**

* * *

A young woman, approximately teenage years, casually hummed to herself as her eyes moved rhythmically across the pages of her romance novel. One hand rested to her chin, her pointer finger tracing her bottom lip. The other hand rested calmly on her significant other's thigh. His arm draped across her shoulders, pulling her closer to him as he nestled his nose into her neck, breathing her perfume scent. She paused, giving him a playful look before planting a kiss upon his forehead. They had been dating for about a year at this time. _Young love._ She smiled at the man next to her then continued her reading.

Moving her finger to her hair, she twirled the blue locks subconsciously, continuing to hum. This was a typical day for her on the Planet Vegetasei. She began her morning strolling through the gardens, enjoying the hot winds kissed her features. Then her man planned a special lunch, which included picnic by the pond, transported by horseback.

Now here they were, enjoying each other's company, wrapped in one another. He nuzzled closer, nipping at her ear lobe. She giggled "Yamcha! Stop that!" She squealed, giving a playful slap on his leg.

The Saiyan soldier looked up at her gorgeous blue eyes, smiling. "Did you have fun today?" He asked, referring to the picnic earlier.

Bulma leaned forward, placing a peck on his lips in acceptance and nodding her head. "It was wonderful, Yamcha."

A clear of the throat interrupted the young couple. "Yes my prince?" Yamcha sighed, not bothering to look behind him as he continued to face his love.

"The arrival of King Xenu is upon us. We must prepare for the banquet and security. Father is gathering all the palace soldiers." The prince gruffly spoke, a hint of annoyance in his tone. With that, he turned and headed towards the direction of his father, the king.

Yamcha shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I guess I gotta go," he said, giving a quick peck on Bulma's cheek.

Bulma giggled, "Oh c'mon, he's not that bad."

Yamcha cast a glance back at the blue haired girl, giving a shout. "You're never around him." And he was out of her sight.

* * *

Bulma gasped for air, as she broke free of the rough, passionate kiss. Her heart was pounding and she felt her legs go weak, but this was her paradise. This moment. Here. With the Prince of Vegetasei.

A nip at her neck brought her back to reality. She smirked, giving a quick tap on the prince's buttocks while her hand grasped the other cheek. "Vegeta!" She hissed, softly giggling.

The prince smirked, looking at her, his dark eyes swallowing her up. His calloused hand grabbed at her chin and once again clashed his lips upon hers. She moaned against him as he caressed her face, the other hand trailing her arm and resting upon her hip.

A crowd was suddenly approaching, voices becoming louder and louder, filling the hallway where they were stationed with laughter and chatter. Normally this hallway is barren and often not used for months on end. But with the presence and welcoming ceremony of King Xenu, things were getting crazier by the minute.

Vegeta released a growl in the back of his throat as he grabbed at Bulma's wrist and hauled her off with him, swiftly dodging any passer-by and finally ending their journey in a linen closet.

They both let out a sigh of relief, smiling at each other. Bulma reached out towards the young prince, brushing some hair back into place in the usual flame-like style that was so characteristic.

He leaned forward. "Now, where were we?" He flashed his pearly-whites at her, leaning closer and closer attempting to taste her lips.

"Where's the prince? Has anyone seen the prince?"

A boisterous voice could be heard outside the doorway of the closet, now growing distant as the person echoed the same sentence down the hallway.

The prince pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, hissing a few curses before mumbling a quick goodbye to the woman before him. Within seconds, he was gone and she was left with just the linens.

* * *

Bulma nearly stomped back to her suite, a foul mood brewing after the interruption with the prince. On her way back, her mind drifted to the past events of her adventurous life – especially stringing along two handsome men.

Her thoughts wandered back to her home planet, Earth, in which her father was a high lord. There was no king of Earth; many different lords and rulers of different lands would come together and make decisions for the planet. She was able to spend much of her childhood and early teenage years, running around the palaces they owned and horseback riding through the fields of wild flowers.

A sincere smile graced her features as she remembered the fond memories. She missed her father dearly. Never knowing her mother, who died during childbirth, and her being the only child, was so close to the one relative she had in life. Her father would take off every afternoon to spend with her, whether that was swimming in the local pond, eating sweets by the fountains, or taking small trips to the nearby cities and villages for shopping. Oh how she missed those days.

She never dreamed of leaving until a handsome Saiyan soldier had shown up on their planet, discussing plans and protection strategies with the Earth leaders. Bulma's eyes planted on the young man who was seated across from her father and the other elders, proposing a deal. Her heart swooned.

Soon, the young soldier noticed her as well and was smitten. He proposed to her father to take her back with him to his home planet of Vegetasei and begged for her marriage. Bulma's father was nervous at first, stating she was too young for such thought but Bulma was already fond of the young man and insisted this proposition as well. Her father reluctantly agreed, only asking the man wait 5 years before the official joining of the two in matrimony. It was agreed upon and soon Bulma was whisked away to a whole different adventure.

After six months of bliss, the young woman's eye caught onto another man, enticed by his dark character and fierce figure. A young man, no more than a few years older than she, was also the prince of the strongest race in the known universe.

He too, had apparently taken notice of the blue-haired teen.

Bulma opened her suite door, grinning at the last memory of the prince. The shy, rough-around-the-edges man she had broken down. But it wasn't so easy…

Their first encounters were brief, basic introductions by Yamcha to the prince, who could care less at the moment. After several more times of interaction, his feelings began to change.

The prince had a reputation of hauling several women off to bed with him most nights. However, not one caught his eye like Bulma.

The young woman sighed at her predicament. Having two men in her corner is not a blessing. Quite the opposite. Bulma has considered several times, several different occasions of bringing up the matter to Yamcha and breaking it off with him. However, reason gets in the way…

King Vegeta would never allow his son to marry Bulma. True, she is no commoner, but not worthy to be the queen of the Saiyan race. Well, she would beg to differ.

And if she truly broke it off with Yamcha, her place on Planet Vegetasei would be no longer, and she would be shipped back to her home planet Earth, where she would die alone.

_Ok, maybe I wouldn't die alone_ She huffed, as she flopped onto her bed, facing the ceiling. But she certainly wouldn't be having as much fun as she is having here on Planet Vegetasei. And she certainly would never see the prince again…

So the plan for now: to live in the moment.

_I'm young. No need to fret about it now. _She thought, a triumphant smile on her lips. In the meantime, she'll think of a better solution to her problem. With that, she hurried to her closet, throwing open the doors and immersing herself into the hoards of dresses, preparing for the feast and ball to be thrown in King Xenu's honor.

* * *

The great marble hall was filled with people from all over Vegetasei. Some traveled from different planets, hoping to meet the infamous King Xenu. The king sat amongst the royal family. He was a tubby man, short in stature, who was also boisterous, loud, and jolly. His arrival to Planet Vegetasei was to repair a lost relationship the two planets had shared years and years ago, before the prince's time. So far, the celebration was a success and the king was feverishly stuffing his face, laughing loudly at the conversation between himself and King Vegeta.

The prince stood in a dark corner, observing the crowd, which was now dancing madly to the Saiyan music that was played by the enormous orchestra at the far end of the hall. He growled in the back of his throat, not wanting to be here any minute longer than he had to.

He cast a glance to his right, examining his younger brother Tarble, who was the spitting image of his older sibling. Tarble was in a better mood and loved celebrations. He gleefully clapped his hands along to the beat of the music, eager to get onto the dance floor. A group of ladies hurried by, but paused for a moment to take a bow of respect for the royals in the corner. They giggled; one in particular giving Tarble a slow wave, encouraging him to follow her to dance.

Excitedly, he took off in the direction but quickly turned back towards his older brother. Vegeta was only two years older, but acted ten years older by nature.

Tarble quickly elbowed Vegeta in the ribs. "You can have the one on the right." Tarble winked, chuckling. Vegeta glanced in the direction of the entourage of ladies, spotting the one his brother mentioned. He nearly choked on his vomit and gave his brother a glare. Tarble laughed. "Hey suit yourself. You're never gonna find anyone with that attitude." And took off towards the lady in waiting.

Vegeta smirked, his mind drifting back to his blue-hair beauty. His eyes immediately scanned the dance floor, looking for her. Inwardly sighing relief, he saw her on the opposite side of the hall, amongst a group of woman, giggling.

"Excuse me ladies, I am parched." The young woman bid goodbye as she headed towards the refreshment table arrangement. She hummed along to the music, completely oblivious to the prince who came up behind her, clasping her wrist and quickly dragging her behind a marble column.

"Vegeta! Not here, we'll be caught." She hissed, the sound of the music drowning out their words.

The prince rolled his eyes at her ignorance. "No you fool. Meet me later. By the west staircase, second floor. Eleven."

Bulma blushed and nodded, as the prince rushed out of her sight and back to his resumed dark corner at the other end of the great hall. She quickly counted down the minutes until she could see him again.

She released a sigh of relief as she returned to her group of friends, no one noticing where she went off to (which was clearly not the refreshment table.) The meeting between the prince and her went once again unseen. Or so she thought…

* * *

The next morning, the dark prince was awakened by an unusual, forceful knock. He released a groan, picking up his pocket watch that was thrown carelessly on the side of the bed on the floor. 8:07

The knock continued. "Your highness. This is an urgent matter. Open up." The prince threw a palm to his eyes, wiping the sleep from them as he quickly got out of bed and covered himself with a robe. He was slightly confused by the urgency (and rudeness) of this messenger. Without saying a word, he calmly opened the doors.

A cluster of soldiers filed into his room without waiting for invitation, their hands poised on their sword handles. Another soldier of higher rank stepped forward, facing the prince, whose features had turned from confusion to outright anger.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He bellowed, turning around to face the other men in his room.

"Prince Vegeta of the Planet Vegetasei, you are under arrest for the murder of King Xenu."

* * *

_Author's Note:_ AH! Didn't see that coming, right? I hope you like it – please review, I cannot wait to hear your thoughts on this.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, well "prologue." Now to introduce the first part! Things are going to be getting exciting! I also apologize for the poorly written summary – I just don't want to give too much away. Spoilers. Enjoy!

Paradise Lost

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Twelve Years Later…_

Bulma quickly wiped a tear that escaped her eye. She gazed at her own image in the full-length mirror before her. Wearing a gorgeous, diamond and lace white gown, she was preparing for her wedding day. Just days away from the ceremony, she had much to do to prepare for her happiest of days.

The young woman did a quick spin in front of the mirror, shooting a glance from behind to view dress back, which plunged down towards her buttocks, resting on her lower back. Encrusted with diamonds, the gown shimmered in the morning light. A gasp of excitement could be heard from her friends and seamstresses.

"Bulma dear, it's absolutely gorgeous" Chi Chi gasped, a dark-haired woman just a year older than the bride. She was also one of Bulma's closest friends, a demi-Saiyan woman whom Bulma had met just months after arriving on Planet Vegetasei.

Bulma flashed everyone a smile, then ducked her head down, examining the rest of the gown, which was floor length with an approximate 4-foot train trailing behind her. Curls of blue draped around her neck and rested in front of her left shoulder. She gave a sigh and a nod, "yes, it is perfect."

Everyone in the room burst into a chatter of excitement for the upcoming ceremony and praised the young woman for her choice in dress once again. Bulma left the party momentarily and returned in her casual dress wear for the rest of the day to finish the preparations for the ceremony.

Within the hour, Bulma and Chi Chi were walking – neh – trotting along the hallways of the great palace in search of the wedding crew to give the final orders for finishing touches.

They passed a large painting on their right. Bulma immediately stopped; catching Chi Chi for a surprise as she continued for a several paces before noticing her partner had abandoned her. Bulma gazed at the large oil canvas, decorated in crimson and ebony shades with an outlandish gold frame encasing the image.

It was of the prince and his brother. Prince Vegeta and Prince Tarble, standing side-by-side: Vegeta, with his usual stone-cold glare and Tarble, a serious stance next to his older brother. Judging by the images of the two brothers, Bulma guessed it was painted just merely months before the prince's arrest.

"Oh Vegeta…" The young woman whispered. It had been twelve long years since she had seen his face. She often wondered about his disappearance from her; wondering how he had changed. At this moment, what was he doing? Was he still alive?

"Good riddance. Such a horrible man." Chi Chi sneered, "especially after what he did to that poor King Xenu…" Chi Chi trailed off, taking her leave from Bulma's side and continuing her journey towards the great hall where the reception would take place. She continued talking, expecting Bulma would join her.

Bulma's best friend never knew of the secret romance the prince and her shared before his tragic end of stay on Planet Vegetasei.

Oh by the gods, she missed this man! Days after his arrest and trial, she felt herself go into mourning, locking herself in her suite as the tears poured down her face. How could he do such a thing? For what purpose? It did not make sense to Bulma about the prince's intentions for killing King Xenu. Deep down in her heart, she knew he was not guilty.

_Prince Vegeta had pled 'not guilty' from the start, completely surprised and angered by the barbaric claims. After the soldiers filled his room and ordered for his arrest, he was hauled off to the holding cells in the dungeon of the palace, like some common criminal. _

_King Vegeta had hardly fought for his release, instead barraged his son with insults about 'ruining the treaty of peace' and 'starting a war that will cost thousands of lives.' Prince Vegeta ignored the insults and claims of his father as he sat in the damp and dark cell for days, chained to the wall of stone and awaiting his trial. _

Bulma shuddered as more memories resurfaced.

_She remembered vividly sitting next to Yamcha in the courtroom, as members and judges surfaced to hear of the evidence. This man was innocent – she knew no such evidence provided could convict him of this bizarre crime he surely did not commit. Her confidence boosted and she flashed the prince a smile as he entered the courtroom, wearing his finest royal garments and medals of Honor. _

_However, her swell of joy was short-lived as soldiers and servants came forth, presenting witnessed accounts and evidence of slander against the prince. One such soldier presented the weapon of insult, which was apparently found tucked away in the prince's private study in a secret compartment of his desk. _

_The blade still had traces of blood, linking to King Xenu. _

_The prince shouted across the courtroom at his elders, screaming his defense as soldiers held back the young teen. "It's a set-up, goddammit!" He cried; his face reddened with visible anger. _

"_We call for Yamcha of the Royal Army to take the stand." One of the judges called out, searching the crowd for the man._

_Bulma's mouth dropped, shocked that her beau was somehow a witness. And yet, he never mentioned it once to her…_

_Yamcha sat a table, facing the row of judges, with the defense at his back. He was dressed in his army uniform, an embellished symbol of Planet Vegetasei on his right breast and three medals of service on his left. He sat up tall and proud, awaiting the questions by the court. _

"_Please, tell the court of the night you saw Prince Vegeta." _

_Yamcha detailed the night of the banquet and ceremony, first seeing the prince at the ball in the grand hall. After a few hours, he saw the prince exit, at which time he also left the party to attend to his post of surveying the halls. About an hour later, Yamcha proclaimed he saw the prince enter King Xenu's suite and leaving approximately twenty-three minutes later. _

"_You saw no such thing!" Prince Vegeta bellowed, standing up once again and pointing a finger at the man sitting before him. "You lie you low life scum! You're a terrible soldier as well as a terrible liar." _

"_I demand order in my courtroom!" The judge cried out, glaring at the prince. "Have a seat, your highness. You are next." The judge pointed towards the chair where Yamcha was just moments ago. Vegeta was now preparing to take the stand and plead his defense._

_The prince stood up and walked slowly towards the seat, his head raised high and preparing himself mentally to answer the questions. Completely boggled by the outrageous accusations, the prince had a feeling he would be proven innocent and this whole situation would blow over. Everything would go back to normal…_

"_Your highness, please explain where you were the night of this incident." _

_Prince Vegeta eloquently spoke to the elders seated in front of him, starting with the celebration in the grand hall and ending with him entering his suite alone for the evening. He distinctly left out the part where he met Bulma by the stairwell around eleven that night, for her sake. Had they been discovered, she could have faced serious charges, as well as himself for acting in such disgrace to the crown. But was murder any better? _

"_So, your highness, you went for a stroll in the gardens then retired for the night? Did anyone see you outside in the gardens? Any witnesses?"_

_Bulma held her breath, a rotten filling her stomach as she felt sick, fearing Vegeta's answer to the questions. He was innocent – as his alibi was with her that night. However, she feared for her life due to the infidelity. If King Vegeta did not kill her, Yamcha would finish the job. _

_Her sweaty palms fidgeted with her skirt. Yamcha noticed her nervousness and immediately grabbed her hand. She flashed him a faint smile before turning her attention back to the court. _

_Meanwhile, the prince paused for a moment, weighing his options and choosing his words carefully. Risk her life, or his…_

_Bulma gnawed away at her thumbnail, hanging on his every word. Finally, the prince stood up tall and responded. "No, I have no witnesses."_

_An eruption of the crowd filled the courtroom. The prince, annoyed with the outburst, quickly turned to face his audience and bellowed "but I am still your prince!"_

The memory faded as Bulma was brought back to reality, thinking about that last moment of seeing his handsome face. Guards ushered him from her sight, shackles attached to his wrists, as he was lead out of the courtroom and away from her forever.

She released a sigh and picked up her pace, attempting to catch up with her friend and finish the touches on her wedding celebration. As she rushed down the empty halls, she quickly passed the west staircase. Bulma frowned momentarily, thinking once again to the prince who ultimately saved her life and kept her safe. _Where are you, Vegeta?_

* * *

A rush of cold jolted the man into consciousness. His vision cleared to reveal the white and purple lizard figure standing before him, a nasty smirk upon its lips, its tail whipping violently behind it.

"Wakey wakey." It sneered, a sickening voice sending shivers down the man's spine.

The man's head bobbed down once again, his chin touching his chest as his vision darkened. He struggled with consciousness once more, partly due to lack of sleep and possible blood loss. Head trauma did not help the situation either.

A sudden sharp pain struck the left side of the prince's face and head, deafening his left ear momentarily. His right side was met with the cold, steel floor as his body was flung to the opposite side. He remained shackled to the metal chair, which was now tipped on its side and him with it.

The man released an inward groan, spitting a chunk of bloody-phlegm onto the floor. Hysteria of laughter broke out amongst the other company who joined the lizard thing in the room.

The leader knelt down in front of the prince, roughly grabbing his face to see eye-to-eye. The man managed to open his right eye but the left remained swollen shut. "Come now Prince Vegeta" he hissed, drooling with sarcasm at the title of the man. "You know I can't stand to see you like this."

A frown of anger flashed across its face and his grip tightened on the prince's chin. "How dare you cross me!"

The creature threw a powered kick into the prince's face, snapping his head back with an explosion of blood from his now fractured nose. Vegeta was instantly out cold, lying tethered to the metallic chair.

Freiza, the lizard creature, gave a quick nod to his men who immediately dragged the prince out of the room and into his holding area.

* * *

The prince lay in a heap on the cold, stone floor. The feeling of warm blood running down his face and dripping on to the floor awakened him from his slumber. He slowly pushed himself up, propping against the concrete wall of his holding cell for support.

Tilting his head to the side, a crack in the neck caused a low groan to emit from his throat. He slowly placed his finger and thumb on each side of his swollen nose and felt the broken cartilage beneath the pads of his digits. Blood continued to drain down his face, dripping from his chin and onto the floor beside him. With a deep sigh, he clenched his teeth and with a quick flick of the wrist, a sudden pop straightened nose once again.

Leaning back against the wall once more, the prince thought back to the memories that landed him in this position. The past few missions he performed for Freiza were not… "successful" as one would put it. The prince was finding more and more information on different missions that could possibly lead to his escape from this slave prison, with this latest one setting Freiza over the edge.

Prince Vegeta was a hired bounty hunter. Well, "hired" is a loose term. As soon as Vegeta was convicted of murder twelve years ago, he was sent off to a prison camp, where he remained working night and day for several months of hard labor.

Lord Freiza was a regular costumer at this prison and new the warden well, paying handsomely for strapping-young men and women to do his bidding. Lord Freiza was a "jack of all trades" and specialized in catching criminals throughout the galaxy, earning him a comfortable profit. Buying the prisoners from the camp was cheap and easy labor. With no rights and no income, Freiza exploited their strengths and in return gave them a "bed" to sleep and food to eat.

One day Lord Freiza was visiting the prison and took a notice to the young prince, which of course, was no surprise. Amongst the strongest in the prison – including the guards and warden – the prince had a reputation. Freiza soon learned of his predicament, which sweetened the deal even more. His hatred for the Saiyan race was overpowering and to capture and enslave their prince, priceless.

Within months, Vegeta was the top bounty hunter in the galaxy under Freiza's command, bringing in criminals and riches beyond his imagination. The prince was also trained on a daily basis; several grueling hours a day. Freiza planned an army, and the prince was going to lead it someday.

Lord Freiza dreamed of ruling the universe, taking down one planet at a time, and unbeknownst to the prince of this plan, he was assisting. Once Planet Vegetasei is out of the way, that dream will be his…

Vegeta thought back to the latest mission that earned him a good beating that evening. He was tracking a bounty on a small planet further out in the galaxy. The prince went alone, which was typical because he did not prefer the company of others.

Catching the criminal was easy and he was paid the handsome sum by the government of said planet. Due to a clerical error on Freiza's part, Vegeta was given almost double the reward for the bounty. Taking about twenty-five percent, he stashed the currency and proceeded to hand over the extra cash to the man in charge.

Freiza was overjoyed at first by the increase and did not even think a thief was amongst his crew. As soon as Vegeta turned to leave the control room, guards blocked his exit and a fat alien teetered into the room, holding the wad of cash the prince had hid. And the rest is history…

_So close._

The prince thought with a groan. He rested his head down, placing his chin upon his chest as his arms were crossed. Vegeta inwardly scolded himself for such a stupid action. However, Lord Freiza did not know his true intentions for stealing the money, which was his only saving grace at this point. He had to be better; he had to act quicker. He was running out of time and soon Freiza was catch on for his plan of escape. He just needs to wait for the perfect time.

* * *

Within a month, Prince Vegeta was assigned another "easy" bounty. The prince smirked as he entered the ship alone and pounding in the coordinates for the planet.

"Ah ah ah! Going so soon?"

Vegeta stopped in his tracks but remained staring at the controls on the captain's deck of the ship. The cold, raspy voice sent shivers down his spine, which caused a minor flinch but he remained standing, silent and prompting for the alien lord to continue.

"I thought you should bring along a partner. You know, just so that little 'mishap' doesn't happen again?" Lord Freiza smirked and gave a quick nod to the young soldier standing beside him, who boarded the jet. The prince remained stoic, never saying a word to disagree.

"Have fun you two." His voice echoed and finally left the ship. Vegeta wasted no time and immediately took a seat, planning for takeoff. The ship powered its engines and soon the pair was shooting towards Planet AC109.

Prince Vegeta looked down at a GPS device he held and a scanner placed over his right eye indicated they were not far off from the criminal. Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out the partner that was sent with him, who carried a large weapon, much like a laser gun.

The prince frowned at the weapon of choice and looked down at his own weapons that were provided to him to get the job done, which was the standard hand-held gun and a large knife. His partner's weapon was… unusual to say the least. Vegeta read the report on the bounty at large and concluded it was typical "weakling" that was going to be an easy takedown. Little to no fuss. Certainly did not require such aggressive weapons such as his partner's.

_Who does he plan on taking down that?_

Then it dawned on the prince – him. The weapon was specially designed to take _him _down, or at least, injure him and leave him completely vulnerable. Freiza was taking the extra precautions to make sure this mission went as planned and no "mishap" would happen again.

The duo passed through a dense, wooded forest. Barely the sunlight streamed through the trees. Vegeta was busy at work clearing a path as his partner kept a steady eye on him, keeping his distance. The man never said a word.

Vegeta stopped in his work, looking through the scanner once more and dragging up the GPS. "Right through here, into the clearing. There must be house or something he's hiding in."

The prince raised his knife, preparing to cut another branch, but within the blink of an eye tackled colleague and pinned him to the ground. Vegeta caught him completely off guard, knocking the gun out of range. He clawed viciously at the ground with one hand, making a futile attempting to grab the weapon and blast the Saiyan off himself.

Vegeta quickly grabbed at a smaller knife tucked against his belt and slammed the dagger into the man's wrist, diminishing all hopes he once had of escaping alive. Meanwhile, he held the other knife against the man's jugular, pushing ever so slowly.

The prince smirked as the man released a scream, crying out for help. "Hey, I'm sure you're a good guy. Don't take this personal, but I don't need a babysitter" Vegeta whispered, leaning close into the associate's ear. With that, he silenced the man, slicing the knife clear across the neck and severing the head.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey! Hope everyone liked this chapter. Some action going on, things are starting to pick up! It may seem a little choppy; I had to re-write and delete a bunch from this chapter because it just wasn't sounding right to me and the flow of the story was a bit off. I'm dusting off my skills so bear with me! Please review – looking forward to hearing from you all. I will also work on the summary of this story – just didn't want to give too much away already. Ta Ta!


End file.
